Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic photosensitive member, a process cartridge and an electrophotographic apparatus that use the electrophotographic photosensitive member, and a chlorogallium phthalocyanine crystal and a method for producing the chlorogallium phthalocyanine crystal.
Description of the Related Art
Phthalocyanine pigments having an excellent function as a photoconductor are used as materials for electrophotographic photosensitive members, solar batteries, sensors, switching elements, and the like. Phthalocyanine pigments have various absorption spectra in accordance with their structures.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-249964 discloses a chlorogallium phthalocyanine crystal having a peak with a maximum absorbance in the wavelength range of 770 nm or more and 790 nm or less in the absorption spectrum with the wavelength range of 600 nm or more and 900 nm or less. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-62475 discloses a chlorogallium phthalocyanine crystal having a peak with a maximum absorbance in the wavelength range of 760 nm or more and 773 nm or less in the absorption spectrum.